


Muffled

by lovehotelreservation



Series: There’s No Nutting in Lúcioball [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all that Lúcio had ever witnessed, music had a way of bringing people together, no matter the circumstance. In this case, music would bring your body to his while trying to avoid the imposed sex ban on Olympic participants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled

**Author's Note:**

> ⊂((・▽・))⊃ Hello everyone! Given that I just finished up a summer long fic spam last week, I know it seems quite soon for me to be updating again. However, given that the Olympics are still going on and that Overwatch had the tie-in Summer Games event, it coincided with this idea I thought of for Lúcio over this summer! 
> 
> The idea in question was influenced by the sex bans placed on World Cup teams, notably that Brazil said that players couldn’t have “acrobatic sex” whereas France was okay with the banging, just not “all night long”. It was an amusing tidbit that stuck with me today, thus this following one-shot~
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy!

Little romantic rendezvous carried a mysterious, near forbidden air to them. In the back of a smokey, hole-in-the-wall cafe located on the outskirts of town, a sleazy but suitable hotel room for a passionate encounter. Away from watchful eyes, quiet and subtle. Those were the makings of those kinds of meet-ups.

The rendezvous you were currently attending did not have any of those traits, but rather, was more suited to the interests of your boyfriend.

In the most popular nightclub in Rio--even busier on this night with the Olympics in the city--tucked away in the dressing room reserved for DJs and any entourage they had with them, with the walls quivering from an intense dubstep bassline, you and Lúcio were locked together in both a needy kiss and embrace. There was only less than 30 minutes until he would take the DJ booth and perform to boost the morale of Brazil's football team before their first match tomorrow. He would be joining the team this year as well, both out of genuine love for the sport and his country, and--as advised by Winston to all current Heroes--to amend the tarnished Overwatch image.

A kind and well-meaning message by Winston, certainly, but in the eyes of the Olympic coaches of each Hero's country, there was an underlying and irrefutable message to win gold by any means necessary. There was to be no slacking off in training, no distractions, no nonsense.

This somehow lead to a sex ban for every single participant in this year's Summer Games. A honing of senses that would not be dulled by endorphins. While each country was different in how strict this ban would be handled, Brazil notably enforced that there would be absolutely no acrobatic sex allowed, whatever that meant. In Lúcio's mind, he thought about all those Cirque du Soleil shows he saw every now and then whenever he went to perform in Las Vegas. At no point did any intimacy shared with you involve either of you swinging across the bedroom while nude.

Either way, the ban called for no acrobatics, and yet Lúcio was practically hanging and bouncing off of the walls of his hotel room with how pent up he felt. He needed release, he needed _you_. The Olympic party would be his only chance to achieve that while being as discrete as possible--if he were to get caught, there would be backlash to the reputation of both him and Overwatch. After being away for football training, this would be the first time he would see you in months before he would be confined to the Olympic Village until the Summer Games were over.

Dressed as discretely as possible, you arrived to the club knowing how needy your boyfriend was. The calls and texts were testament to his sexual frustration. Never have you heard him whine and be so blatant in his desire for you. Considering how innocent and jovial he carried himself, you had to admit that his neediness was rather pleasing to you, enough to pique your arousal even. Though, nothing compared to when you arrived at his dressing room, only to be greeted by a hungry kiss and being used to close the door with how he pressed you up against it.

Whereas everyone outside was losing themselves to the tempo and beat of the near endless stream of electronic music, you and Lúcio were sticking to your own rhythm, however distorted, sloppy, yet helplessly passionate it was.

His clothes tossed somewhere in a pile with yours, he was lying on the couch, flushed and panting beneath you. As per the 'no acrobatics' rule, you thought it would be best that you straddled his hips and claimed the top spot, not wanting to risk him pulling a muscle or something--however humorous the thought was. He didn't mind at all, so long as he could feel your naked skin press against his own.

The way Lúcio eyed you incited shivers. Nothing overly lust-driven, but a genuine neediness that he wanted nothing else to sate but you.

"S-Sorry I'm kinda leaving you solo on this. When the games--" He gasped as you ground your pelvis down against his, the friction between his erection and your core everything he could possibly want in this moment. "When the games are done, we'll be collaborating in no time." Beginning to pant, he felt your hand wrap around his cock while you lifted your hips, anticipating for when your warm tightness would sink down and envelop around him. "And I'm not talking about singles, I'm talking about albums--full discographies--all dedicated to you."

Looking equally as frazzled and red-faced as him, you smiled with utter affection towards your boyfriend. Before the two of you were joined completely at last, you remarked, "I look forward to it, Lúcio."

On this night, he was meant to headline the club. In this room, the spotlight was all on you and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
